One Piece: Forever Dawn chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man What was there in the center of the room, was capsule or a pod of some sort with a glass dome on one side. But it was what was inside that truly made them speechless. For there inside the pod was a person. "What is that big brother?" Jovi asked with a terrified expression on her face. Not once taking his eyes off the pod at the center of the room, Mythos replied, "I'm not entirely sure Jovi." Mythos then started to walk towards the pod slowly. "What are you doing!" Jovi shouted. "Just taking a closer look, it couldn't hurt right?" Mythos replied. As he got closer he noticed that the person inside the capsule was a guy about his age. He looked like he was sleeping and strangely had white hair. He also had a weird marking on his face with gold earrings hanging from his ears. When he finally reached the capsule he saw words engraved on the side that read Unit 00 Chris Blackthorn. Chris Blackthorn? Maybe that's his name. Mythos thought to himself as he reached out towards the engraving. As soon as he touched it the pod lit up and started to hum. As Mythos started to back away the pod released the pressurized air that was inside opening up its hatch as it did. Jovi quickly ran to Mythos' side and clung onto him obviously scared of what was happening. The pod finally stopped moving and humming as the hatch fully opened wide. Suddenly the mysterious youths eyes opened and he reached out to grab onto the side of the pod. It seemed to Mythos as though the youth did not notice them yet. "Hi, are you ok?" it was an innocent question after all what was someone doing in there in the first place? The youth suddenly stopped moving he turned his head slowly to look at Mythos and Jovi. It was in this moment that Mythos noticed he had red eyes. Suddenly without warning the youth attacked both of them. Mythos managed to block his attack with his arm, but the youth did not stop there, suddenly Mythos felt a sharp pain in his gut as the youth swiftly turned around and kicked him. Mythos went flying backwards into the wall resulting in a large cloud of dust. "Big brother!" Jovi shouted, but she suddenly stopped, feeling a presence behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the white haired youth glaring at her angrily about to strike. Jovi screamed and closed her eyes panicking over the hit that was powerful enough to knock her brother into a wall. However after a while Jovi opened her eyes and saw that her brother was back on his feet and even more incredibly had blocked the white haired youths attack from hitting her. "You all right Jovi?" Mythos asked. Jovi could not speak, all she could do was shakily nod her head yes. "Stop fighting us!" Mythos shouted, "We don't mean you any harm we swear!" The youth did not answer he just gritted his teeth. It was clear that he did not believe him. The youth tried to land another attack on Mythos in the same manner as before however this time Mythos was ready for it and easily countered it. "Will you please listen! I am telling you the truth here! We just stumbled onto this cave and we didn't mean to wake you honest! We'll leave right now if you'll let us!" The youth suddenly stopped and looked at Mythos quite inquisitively but before he could say anything he suddenly collapsed on the floor. Both Mythos and Jovi looked at each other questioningly for a time and then looked back at the youth on the ground. "What just happened?" Jovi asked. "I am not sure, but if I had to guess, maybe he fainted out of hunger. I mean it does look like hes been asleep for a while now." Mythos replied. After a while of thought Mythos finally spoke again, "Let's take him back with us Jovi." "Take him back?! Are you sure? I mean he did attack us for no reason and he kind of scares me to be honest." Jovi replied. "I can't just leave him here to die Jovi. Besides the marines are practically outside this cave sniffing around. Do you honestly want them to find him knowing full well just what they are capable of?" "Well, I don't know if i am fully comfortable with this but if you think it's what we should do then I won't argue with you big brother." Jovi said in reply. Category:Maxr7 Category:One Piece: Forever Dawn Category:Chapters